


you wanna take me? (I know you want to) you wanna break me:?

by grosskopf



Series: self-indulgent AUs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: This is not how things were supposed to go. Cameron isn't 100% sure what really went wrong... or she knows, and she's angry for not lying. But there's nothing she could do to really change the situation. Her nose burns with the scent of an omega in heat, but for her surprise, it doesn't make her want to throw up like it usually does. Her body reacts to it, however, it doesn't feel 100% like her body is betraying her. Cameron knows why, She knows it's because it's Kelly's scent. It would be a good (or almost good) discovery if the situation wasn't so fucked up.She won the fight and Kelly is the reward and Cameron wants to kill someone."Go on," the boss nudges her lower back. "She's in heat, she's in pain. And I have at least ten alphas who would happily help an omega. None of them mind sloppy seconds or thirds and so on. But I'll give you the chance. Knot her and none of the other alphas will touch her."or: a terrible AU in which things went wrong during the undercover andKellyends up as Cameron's reward.title from Monster by Stitched up Heart
Series: self-indulgent AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116224
Kudos: 18





	you wanna take me? (I know you want to) you wanna break me:?

This is _not_ how things were supposed to go. Cameron isn't 100% sure what really went wrong... or she knows, and she's angry for not lying. But there's nothing she could do to really change the situation. Her nose _burns_ with the scent of an omega in heat, but for her surprise, it doesn't make her want to throw up like it usually does. Her body reacts to it, however, it doesn't feel 100% like her body is betraying her. Cameron knows why, She knows it's because it's _Kelly's_ scent. It would be a good (or almost good) discovery if the situation wasn't so fucked up.

(Maybe not _that_ good, after all, she shouldn't be so attracted to a married woman. But still something somewhat positive, considering her story with omegas in heat.)

She won the fight and Kelly is the reward and Cameron wants to kill someone.

"Go on," the boss nudges her lower back. "She's in heat, she's in _pain_. And I have at least ten alphas who would happily help an omega. None of them mind sloppy seconds or thirds and so on. But I'll give you the chance. Knot her and none of the other alphas will touch her."

Cameron looks at the omega in the bed, still fully clothed - boots included - she's breathing deeply as if she's trying to stay calm: "My reward is _raping_ my friend?"

"Your reward is _helping_ your friend."

"She can't consent."

"Ask her if she prefers you or ten alphas."

" _Do you want one or ten alphas to rape you?_ I think _no rape_ is the right answer."

"Rape is a strong word."

"It's what you want me to do."

"I want you to help your friend. We even provided condoms," he gestures to the bedside cabinet. "I'll even give you some privacy. You have one hour. If I come back and you two aren't attached via a good fat knot, she'll get a bunch of cocks, understood?"

Cameron hesitates but nods. Being the one doing is terrible, but letting _ten_ alphas is just a lot worse. The boss and his two bodyguard leave the room, not being watched will probably help a little bit. 

She probably should be glad that, at least, Kelly isn't in a breeding bench. Not that she's in a much better position. Leather cuffs are around her wrists and ankle - Cameron notice they left her wristwatch on the bedside cabinet. The cuffs are attached to chains, and those chains are attached to the bedposts. The only thing Kelly isn't wearing from the last time Cameron saw her is the jacket, which is neatly folded on the armchair. Kelly is also blindfolded and there's an O-ring gag on her mouth. So, no, not much better than in a breeding bench.

Cameron sits on the bed, she can feel how much warm Kelly's body is irradiating, as if she's having a fever. The first thing the detective does is take off the blindfold, than the gag too. Kelly blinks and moves her jaw side to side when they're off. 

"Hey," Cameron says softly, leaving the blindfold and the gag on the bedside cabinet, checking the hour briefly on Kelly's watch. "How are you feeling?"  
"Warm."

"What they gave you?"

"A glass of juice, probably with some heat inducer. In my defense, the dude had a gun against my forehead."

"Ok, ok," Cameron nods, she wouldn't blame Kelly even if she drank without being at gunpoint. "You heard what they said... I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not."

"Cameron."

"It's _far_ from ok."

"Cameron, look, it'll be fine. It's you. It's just you."

"Still rape."

"I'm giving you consent."

"You're in heat."

"You know I'd give consent at any time."

"Kelly..."

"Come on," it almost sounds like a whine. "You only have one hour, we can talk about it later."

Cameron sighs, but nods. _It's better if it's you, just you_. Cameron mentally tells herself. She checks the leather around Kelly's wrists, the chain is locked and she knows the key is with the boss. Then she checks the ones in her ankles and find them unlocked. It'll make things a bit easier, so she takes of both cuffs. She knows that if she does it all as fast as she can, and if her body _collaborate_ , she'll at least avoid ten alphas hurting Kelly. Cameron thinks it'll work, she started to get hard in the moment her brain registered Kelly's heat scent.

"We'll be fine," Kelly says, Cameron nods, her hands shaking when she goes to work on taking off the omega's pants. "It's ok, baby."

"I hate it," Cameron whispers.

"It's ok."

"You should hate me."

"I don't. And I won't," she says so _softly._

It's hard to breath and Cameron feels how her chest starts to burn. Her brain feels split between need, the lust she has been feeling all the time around Kelly, and the rage, the disgust for being someone doing _this_. And she knows that if it wasn't Kelly, she would choose to watch the ten alphas doing it. As terrible as it is... she'd rather being in the receiving end, than watching and than doing. But it's Kelly, she _can't_ let it be even worse for the omega. 

When she pulls down the pants, tight jeans that prove to be a little bit hard to take off even if Kelly is helping, the scent is even stronger. Cameron feels how her cock is now throbbing inside her boxers and half of her wants to throw up. She'd take her time kissing and touching Kelly, getting her ready even when she's already more than turned on enough to take it. Cameron almost salivates over seeing the wet patch on her panties - and wants to punch herself.

 _This is good, this is good, you wanting is good, means you'll probably manage to knot her and not let ten alphas do it_ , Cameron repeats mentally. She lets the pants fall beside the bed, right on top of the boots and the socks. The detective puts herself between the doctor's legs and even if she doesn't have time, Cameron leans in and kisses Kelly. The omega sighs and kisses back hard, deep, almost as if she's hungry. Kelly puts her legs around Cameron's hips, pressing herself up and humping slowly, trying to get any friction. She moans and Cameron presses down in response, she can feel easily how Kelly's whole body is burning up.

"Cameron," Kelly whispers when Cameron stops the kiss. "Cameron, _please, please_."

"Ok, ok," Cameron kisses her briefly before kissing down her jaw and reaching her neck, she takes a deep breath, letting the scent fill her brain for a moment. "I'll give you what you need."

She leans back, Kelly's whole face is red, her neck too and it would one of the

best views if they weren't in this situation. Cameron reaches for a condom, there are multiple sizes and it takes a few seconds to find the right one. She checks if it's one that was made to take a knot, satisfied that it was and also said it could be filled up to five loads. Which is just *great* for someone as excessive as Cameron. She takes another couple of condoms anyway, just to be safe, she'll change it.

Her fingers feel almost numb when she hooks them on the panties' waistband. She hesitates for a second, Kelly lifting her hips makes Cameron push them down and get rid of the underwear. The scent is overwhelming and Cameron sees double for a second, almost as if she's drunk on it. A low growl escapes her lips without her meaning it. She licks her lips, resisting the urge of diving and eating Kelly out until the woman has came three times on her mouth. Cameron lets the forefinger of her left hand rund up and down between wet folds, circling her clit and pushing into her, almost moaning with how easy it is to do it, exactly how she knows it is supposed to be when an omega is in heat.

Needing to ignore how much she hated this situation, Cameron pulls her finger out, making Kelly whine with the loss of the little relief she got. Cameron's fingers are shaking even more when she opens her own belt. 

"It's ok," Kelly whispers, her voice shaky, "We'll be fine."

The alpha only nods. Cameron realizes that this must be almost the peak - whatever they gave her was to induce a pseudo-heat, one that would be done as soon as she gets knotted. So if she fails, Kelly will still be in heat during the first alpha, coming from it in the second and probably completely out of heat when the third one comes to hurt her.

Cameron can't let it happen.

She pulls out her cock, ashamed with how hard she is, a little bit of pre-cum already letting the tip shiny. Quickly, she rips open a package of condom and rolls it out. It's not the brand she usually uses, but she notices it's a good one anyway. It's made to take a full-knot, not a half-knot like her favorite one, so it doesn't fit the way she's used to. But it doesn't bother her, she doesn't have time to be bothered by the condom. As long as it works and doesn't cause accidental impregnation, she's happy about it. (After all, Kelly doesn't want kids and even if she does, she deserves better than one conceived during _this_ and that isn't her alpha's baby.)

Cameron keeps a and on her tight and used her other hand to line up. Checks the watch, seeing she already lost almost ten minutes during all her pauses and hesitations. Only fifty minutes to get her knot to swell, she gulps, she has trouble to pop a knot even during her _rut_. Last time she tried to pop a knot out of it, it took her almost two hours and being overstimulated. She doesn't have all this time, so she's trusting in being helped by Kelly's heat and by how attracted she is to the omega.

As wet as an omega in heat gets. she still makes sure to move slow. Pushing carefully because she's _already_ hurting Kelly more than she ever should. She hesitates in that last inch, gulps, it has been a _long_ time since the last time she bottomed out an omega. Or fucked an omega in heat and she needs to focus on _Kelly_ to not think about that. The situation is already the worse it could get, she can't make it even worse.

She leans closer and kisses Kelly, it's a sweet brief kiss, almost an apology. _I'm sorry for hurting you_. When Kelly moves her hips, trying to get stimulation, Cameron takes the hint and starts to move. Slow at first, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again. Letting pleasure fog her brain so she doesn't think too much about what's actually happening. If she does, she knows her body will fail her. Will fail Kelly.

_She can't fail._

So she focuses. So she pretends it's ok. Pretends it's just kinky sex where she's fully clothed, Kelly's half-clothed and tied up because they planned it. That it's the same kind of thing that she does when she pays an alpha escort to fuck her brain out.

She pretends she's not _raping_ her friend.

Cameron hides her face on Kelly's neck, nose directly touching the omega's scent gland and letting the scent flow into her brain. Much more intense than her usual and Kelly's usual is already enough to make her _very_ turned on and ready to bust in only a few minutes. So drunk in the scent, she just _let it go_. Cums in less than five minutes like a teen alpha.

And keeps going this way.

Holding back her strength but not her orgasms. They don't feel _good_ , they're more like searing emotional pain and pressure release - just like the ones she used to have, even when she wanted them - and she doesn't mind. Means she's not truly enjoying. She's doing what she needs to do to help Kelly.

She doesn't slow down, she needs to give herself as much stimulation as she can in the limited time they have and without going too hard or too fast. Tension builds up and pressure is released again, taking longer now, this time with Kelly coming too. Her pussy deliciously cleching and relaxing around Cameron's cock, rolling her eyes and moaning the alpha's name.

The alpha pulls out after a minute, making Kelly fucking _sob_ when she's empty. Cameron changes the condom quickly, satisfied to see her knot showing some swelling it doesn't usually shows after only two orgasms and barely fifteen minutes of "sex". Thee third release takes even longer, but she can fill how the knot is a bit more swollen. When Kelly cums for the second time, this time with Cameron kissing her neck and touching her clit, the knot is already making penetration less smooth.

Cameron hides her face on Kelly's neck again, the scent so strong that she's sure it'll never leave her clothes. And Kelly is far gone enough to be moaning a mix of intelligible words, _Cameron_ and _alpha_. And for Cameron's surprise, it doesn't make her head spin. It makes her fuck a bit harder, barely pulling out and she doesn't think she ever felt this _positive_ pleasure when knotting someone. Cameron needs all her willpower to not bite Kelly. To not claim her right there.

She's just doing what she needs to do.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me? it's just an AU so, uh, they'll be fine.


End file.
